Hand cutting wedges of whole fruits or vegetables is a common practice in food establishments. In some establishments there is a need to prepare large numbers of cut lemons or limes to accompany food and drinks. For drinks in particular there is a need to cut wedges and then slit the wedges to allow them to be placed onto drinking containers. Such a wedge is illustrated with respect to FIG. 5C which illustrates a cut fruit wedge 32 with slit 38 for placing the fruit wedge 32 onto the side of a drinking cup or glass.
Preparing such fruit wedges can be labor intensive and repetitive. Such repetitive food preparation, involving sharp knives, can result in both repetitive and cut related injury. Some manually actuated wedge cutting tools have been introduced to reduce required labor and a chance of injury. Besides being manual, currently available tools generally don't provide the slit 38. There is a need for a better solution that enables preparation of many slit fruit wedges 32 while reducing labor and a chance of injury in the preparation process.